


Coming out of the Closet

by orphan_account



Series: Solangelo one shot thingies [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming out of the Closet, Dildos, Hazel is super sneaky, It was supposed to be harmless, M/M, Masturbation, Pranks, Will is an Idiot, Will is flustered as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will decides it would be a great idea to prank Nico.</p><p>Its safe to say that it wasn't the best idea on his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out of the Closet

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, the water reflecting it as the sun made its way to the peak. The strawberry field sent a tangy sweet scent along with the breeze and there were kids scattered about, some at the beach volleyball court, some at the basketball hoops, a handful getting shaken by the demon that was the climbing wall. There was a group of four or five kids down in the bay area, splashing and dunking each other in the cold, salty water. Another kid stood on the shore, yelling something about getting different shoes. Laughter and cheers filled the air. Kids all around were grinning and teasing their friends.

It was a great day for being at Camp Half-Blood. It was also a great day for a innocent prank.

Will Solace had just gotten done patching up an Athena kid who got in the middle of a fight between a son of Ares and a daughter of Nemesis. Nothing some ambrosia couldn't fix but Will couldn't help but think the kid's move wasn't so wise. Not that he voiced that thought, of course.

Will chuckled. He had a perfect plan to pull on his friend, the son of Hades. Ever since Nico spent those three days in the infirmary, the two have been good friends. In fact, Will had a slight crush on the younger camper. Only a small one, mind you. He thinks. Maybe. Well, maybe a little more than a "small" crush...

Anyways, he had a prank planned. All he had to do was wait until Death Boy came out of his cabin. And since Hazel was leaving to go back to Camp Jupiter that day, Nico would be coming out soon enough.

Will smirked, pressed against Cabin 13, hearing Nico putting on his shoes. Within a few minutes, the door opened and Nico di Angelo walked out of his cabin, heading towards the beach. It made sense- those people Will saw earlier messing around in the water was probably Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Piper and Jason.

As soon as Nico was out of sight, Will dashed into his cabin and made a beeline to his closet. He slid in and closed the door, the little slats in the door letting him see out into the cabin. He leaned back and waited for Nico to come back so Will could jump out and scare him.

An hour later, Will was still waiting for Nico to come back. Maybe this wasn't the best plan. Will sighed and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes. A little nap couldn't hurt.

\-----------------------------------------

"-relieve stress and you know. Enjoy yourself." A female voice said from inside the cabin. She sounded like she was teasing but also slightly flustered.

A male's groan of complaint filled the air. "Hazel! Just because I have a crush does not mean I have to... You know. Do that." Nico's voice was smooth but rough at the same time. Will loved that voice.

Will was awoken by these two. He shot up but somehow managed to stay silent. He wondered what Hazel and Nico were talking about.

"Guess what I bought from the Stoll brothers for you?" Hazel said slyly. 

Nico paused. "What did you get." He asked, making his tone sound bored. 

Hazel giggled. "Honestly, I had to ask Piper about it but she suggested it, assuring that you would use it."

Nico seemed unsure. "What is it?" Hazel laughed again. "You'll see!" She chirped cheerfully. "I must be going though. Bye Nico!" She gave him a hug, which he returned, and dashed off. 

Nico sighed and looked around. He noticed the box on the bed at the same time Will did. Nico cautiously stepped forward and opened it. He gasped sharply and turned a dark scarlet. "H-holy Hades..." He whispered, shifting uncomfortably.

Will noticed a growing bulge in Nico's pants and blushed just as bright as Nico. 'Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods...' He chanted in his head. Whatever was in that box was getting Nico hot and bothered.

Nico looked around. He quickly closed the blinds on the windows and locked the door. "Two hours til dinner..." He mumbled to himself. He looked around once more before stripping off his shirt.

If Will didn't already have a boner, he did then. He stared at Nico's skinny but muscled body. He had abs and a few random scars scattered around. And then he noticed Nico's pink, hard nipples and Will nearly moaned.

Nico laid on his back on the bed. He closed his eyes and ghosted his fingers up his chest and pinched his nipple roughly. His other hand was playing with the waistband of his skinny jeans, which he was probably cursing but Will was pretty much worshipping. Will had to bite his knuckles to keep quiet but he couldn't help stick his hands in his boxers and pump himself. He had to lean against the wall, mouth agape and eyes wide and lustful.

Nico had had enough of his jeans apparently, and practically ripped them off, throwing them on the floor. His cock was hard and pressing against his simple black boxers. Will gaped at the size of it. Will always thought if they got together, that he would top but looking at Nico's massive dick made him want to beg to ride him.   
Nico palmed himself, moaning softly at first but he got louder. The name he was moaning was still too quiet for Will to hear though. He bucked his hips a little and Will could just imagine doing this with Nico. 

Nico finally took off his boxers and his dick sprung free, straight in the air. Will could tell it was at least seven inches, probably eight. His own was only five and a half. Will blushed dark red when he realized he was comparing cock sizes in his head.

Nico finally took the thing out of the box. Will instantly knew the reason he acted the way he did. It was a bright yellow dildo, about five inches long. Will guessed it was probably his first one by the way Nico looked at it. Nico grabbed another object out of the box. A small bottle. Will assumed it was lube seeing as the first object was a dildo. 

Nico popped it open and put a generous amount on the dildo and his fingers. He slowly stuck his middle finger in first. Judging by how easily he did it, Nico has done this before. Often. Nico added a second finger, moaning loudly. He didn't touch his dick, probably not wanting to come too early. He panted between groans, carefully scissoring his fingers.   
Will could taste the metallic flavor of blood from biting his knuckles too hard. He pumped himself faster, trying not to moan Nico's name. He felt so dirty and terrible by looking at this but he couldn't help it. Hopefully, Nico took a shower or something that gave Will the chance to sneak out.

Nico added a third finger and scissored a little more before pulling his fingers out with a small whine. He held the head of the dildo to his puckered hole and hesitated before slowly pushing it in with a hiss. "F-fuck..." He groaned loudly. He pushed it in the whole way and panted, gripping the sheets. "H-holy sh-shit..."

Will almost came right there but he managed to slow down so he could last longer. He chewed on his knuckles, not wanting to even blink. 

After a minute or two, Nico was adjusted enough to slowly start thrusting the dildo in and out of himself. The thrusts were gentle and shallow but the noises Nico made... Will wanted to be the one thrusting inside of Nico. 

Nico only lasted a few minutes. That didn't surprise Will. But the name Nico yelled did.

"Will!"

Will came into his boxers and gasped sharply, pulling his pants up. Nico froze on the bed, slowly looking at the closet before quickly covering himself with the blanket. "Enjoy th-the show, Solace?!" Nico hissed furiously, face bright red.

Will froze, still in the closet. He was trembling, terrified Nico would shadow travel away and never come back.  
Nico scowled but his eyes shined with fear and panic. "Will." He growled. "Get out of the closet."

Will was petrified, his mind in panic. He said the first thing that came to his mind. "Okay. I'm gay." He immediately wanted to throw his brain down a garbage disposal.

Nico looked taken back by that. "I.... What?" He stared at Will.

"Gay. I'm gay. I like doing the do with the butts of hot boys." Will stammered out, not even thinking about what he said. He was like an explosion of words. "No girls. Well I mean, girls can be my friends but I'm gay. Totally gay. I'm like the super gay boy. Frickle frack with those dicks. Sometimes I ride boys if they're special enough. Actually, I haven't done that but I kind if want to..." Will covered his mouth with his hand.

Nico stared at him, face tomato red but also pale at the same time. "Gay...?" He whispered. "You, Will Solace, head of Apollo cabin and camp's best medic, are gay?!"

Will nodded. "Yes." He agreed. He cautiously opened the closet door to show his red, sweaty face and the white stain on his pants. "A-and... I kind of didenjoytheshow...." Will mumbled, looking down at his orange converse that were covered with everything from song lyrics to the proper way to hold a bow.

Nico turned even brighter red. "Wh-what were you even doing in there?!"

Will rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, Hazel said that today after she left that I should hide in your closet and jump out to scare you..." He blinked. "Wait. Hazel." Nico and him made the connection at the same time.

"Goddamn it!"

"For someone thats in the wrong century, she's awfully crafty with that kind of stuff..."

Will looked at Nico. "By the way, I really like you." He mumbled.

Nico flushed even darker red. "W-well... I uh... I likeyoutoo..." 

Will grinned. "Awesome. Does that mean we can be boyfriends then?" 

Nico looked up at him. "Really?" 

Will nodded. "Truly." 

Nico slowly grinned and nodded. "O-okay." 

Will fist pumped. "Hell yes!" Nico looked at him with an amused expression. "I-I mean.... Yay...." Will mumbled, a dumb smile on his mouth and a red flush on his face, neck and ears.

"We should get clean clothes on." Nico stammered.

Will grinned. "Y-yeah... Uh..." He looked at his soiled pants. "I don't have any pants here..." He mumbled awkwardly.

Nico turned pink. "I-I uh... I think I have some cargo pants that Hazel bought me last time she was here...." 

Will nodded, looking relieved. "Thanks, Neeks." Nico simply nodded and wrapped the blanket around his body. He tossed Will the pants and a pair of boxers. He then grabbed some clothes for himself. "I uh... I'm gonna take a shower..." Nico mumbled and scurried into the bathroom. 

Will quickly changed, his mind racing. What the hell just happened? Whatever it was, it was all Hazel's fault. And honestly, Will wanted to hug the fuck out of her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this is absolute shit but its three in the fucking morning, okay?


End file.
